


Secrets

by stevegrogers



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, Angst, Best Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Idiots in Love, Jealous Scott, M/M, Protective Scott, Protective Stiles, Wendigo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3794419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevegrogers/pseuds/stevegrogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Stiles tries to keep a secret from Scott, and  Scott doesn't take it all that well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

"Scott?" Stiles looks up from where he's attempting to do his math homework on his bedroom floor, to see Isaac Lahey standing there, chest heaving, covered in blood.

 

"Isaac? What the hell happened?" Stiles gasps, shutting his book and rushing over to Isaac's side. "Where are you hurt? And why did you come to my house yelling Scott's name?"

 

"I'm not hurt," Isaac assures Stiles, smacking his hand away when Stiles keeps searching for wounds anyway. "And you two are always together, so I assumed he'd be here."

 

"What happened?" Stiles asks again, blinking worriedly up at Isaac.

 

Isaac sighs, sitting down on Stiles' bed. "Wendigo."

 

"Wendigo?" Stiles repeats, confused. "I thought…" He was going to say, "I thought those were myths," but then he realized that both Isaac and his best friend, Scott, were werewolves, and that would just sound idiotic.

 

"I've got to tell Scott," Isaac says, almost absentmindedly, and stands up.

  
"NO!" Stiles yells, probably louder than he needs to, but he can't help it. The idea of anything hurting Scott terrifies him. "No, uh, no. We shouldn't do that. We definitely shouldn't do that."

 

"Why not? He can protect us," Isaac says, eyebrow raised.

 

"We don't need his protection," Stiles scoffs, even though his voice cracks out of terror. "We can – uh – fight it ourselves?" His once semi-proud statement ends like a question, and he wonders why he even thought that was a good idea in the first place.

 

Isaac laughs. "You're kidding, right?"

 

"Nope," Stiles grins, and Isaac groans loudly.

  
"Stiles–" Isaac begins.

 

"Nope, it's cool. I actually, like, just watched the Wendigo episode of Supernatural, so we've totally got this."

 

"Stiles, this is literally the worst idea." He makes no effort to stop him, though, partially because he doesn't think that Stiles is dumb enough to try to go through with this.

 

"Let's go," Stiles hums, leading the way out of his bedroom and down the stairs. Isaac waits, holding his breath, hoping that Stiles will come back up the steps, but when he hears nothing, he sighs, knowing he has to follow him.

 

~ ~ ~

After one unsuccessful night of searching for the Wendigo, Stiles makes his way back to his house. Isaac walks him home, muttering about how the whole day had been a waste of time, and if they'd just told Scott, everything would've been solved by now.

 

"Shut the hell up, pisscouch," Stiles snaps, tired and dirty, and irritated by Isaac's entire persona at the moment.

 

Isaac just laughs, and then turns around and leaves once Stiles shuts the door behind himself.

 

"Where have you been?" Scott's voice calls from the kitchen. "I've been trying to reach you for hours!"

 

"Sorry, left my phone," Stiles responds, following Scott's voice, the sound of safety.

 

"I–" Scott's face goes from irritated to extremely concerned in about two seconds flat. "What the hell happened to you?"

 

"Um–" Fuck. Stiles hadn't been given any time at all to lie, and his mind was racing as he tried to think of something. "Uh…Isaac. Isaac and I were…uh…extreme…shopping cart racing?"

 

Scott's eyes narrow. "Where?"

 

"Up your butt," Stiles laughs, but Scott's expression doesn't change, and he nervously clears his throat. "Uh. In the forest."

 

"Stiles," Scott huffs, and Stiles knows he's about to get a long ass lecture from his best friend.

 

"I know, I know," Stiles sighs, "'Stiles, the forest isn't safe. You're just a wimpy human with no ability to change into a wolf so you'll probably die. Blah blah blah.' I know."

 

Scott tries not to smile, but Stiles is so fucking cute, even when covered in dirt from head to toe. "You're okay, though?"

 

Stiles manages a tiny smile. Scott has always put so much energy into protecting him, now it's Stiles' turn to do the protecting. "Yeah, Scott. I'm just fine."

 

~ ~ ~

"Stiles, you're a dumbass if you think we're going back out to find that Wendigo," Isaac hisses. He's planning to stop this, because Stiles could get seriously hurt, and Scott would  never forgive either of them, probably.

 

"Okay. We don't have to," Stiles nods, and Isaac's body slumps in relief. "I'll go alone."

 

"Stiles," Isaac hisses, because is he really that stupid? "Stiles, if you go alone, you'll die. Then Scott will kill me, and probably slap your corpse."

 

Stiles laughs at that. "No, he won't. Scott'll get over it."

 

"I'll get over what?" Scott questions, coming up behind them. It was probably stupid of them to be talking about this out in the open, in Stiles' front lawn, but Stiles was on his way out when Isaac had shown up.

 

"Uh–" Isaac stammers. "There's a w–"

 

"THERE'S A WAFFLE TRUCK COMING TO TOWN BUT YOU DON'T LIKE WAFFLES THAT MUCH. SO YOU HAVE TO GET OVER IT," Stiles yells over Isaac, and then laughs awkwardly at the end.

 

Scott squints suspiciously at him, and then over at Isaac. "Why would I be upset about a waffle truck?"

 

"Wow, guess I was wrong!" Stiles laughs awkwardly again, and then loops his arm through Isaac's. "Let's go, Isaac! See ya, Scott!" Stiles tugs on Isaac's arm when he doesn't start moving right away, and Isaac finally stumbles after him. "Is he following us?"

 

"No, but he's staring holes in my fucking flesh. Stiles, what the fuck? Couldn't you have chosen a more believable lie?"

 

"You don't get to blame me, you shitstick! You were going to _tell_ him! I wouldn't have had to tell a stupid ass lie if you weren't going to tell the truth!"

 

Isaac just groans, glaring at Stiles as he walks away, and then finally follows him into the forest.

 

~ ~ ~

"I'm telling Scott," Isaac says as they're walking out of the forest. "He's probably at your house. We can't do this on our own, Stiles. He can help."

 

"Noooo," Stiles whines. "We can't." The thought of Scott getting hurt makes Stiles' blood go cold. "No, Isaac, we can–" He cuts himself off when he sees that Isaac is no longer walking next to him. "DAMN IT!"

 

~ ~ ~

When Stiles finally makes it back to his house, he's tired as fuck. He ran the whole way back even though he knew he had no chance of beating Isaac there. However, when he gets to his house, Scott is sitting on the front stoop and Isaac is nowhere to be seen.

 

"I'm sorry," Stiles pants, doubling over so he can breathe. "Wanted to –  protect you."

 

"Protect me? From what?" Scott is scowling. "If you think what you're doing is protecting me, Stiles, you're dead wrong."

 

"Wait…what?" Stiles straightens up.

 

"Stiles, I…" Scott sighs, and crosses the lawn to cup Stiles' face in his palms. "I never made it any secret how I feel about you, Stiles. I didn't want it to be… I…" He sighs. His hands are so warm on Stiles' face and his body feels warm all over. "I love you, Stiles, okay? I do. You are…you're everything."

 

And it isn't much, but Stiles understands. His chest is so warm it feels like it's glowing, and he is overwhelmed with the urge to kiss Scott.

 

"I…I love you, too," Stiles mumbles out, staring at the collar of Scott's shirt, because he's too shy to look him in the eyes.

 

"You do?" Scott asks, surprised.

 

"Yeah." Stiles bravely makes eye contact with Scott, but instead of him looking happy, Scott looks nauseated. "What's wrong?"

 

"If you love me, why are you fucking Isaac?"

 

 _"What?"_ Stiles screeches, pulling back and out of Scott's grasp. "WHAT? NO! _EW!"_

 

"No?" Scott repeats, and then he's smiling. "Ew?"

 

"THAT'S THE GROSSEST THING I'VE EVER HEARD!" Stiles actually shudders at the thought of having sex with Isaac, and then he's laughing. "No, Scott, we aren't fucking. We're hunting a wendigo." He claps his hands over his mouth at the last second, hoping that somehow Scott hadn't heard that.

 

"You're what?" Scott's voice is dangerously calm, and he's stalking slowly towards Stiles.

 

"What? I'm what? I don't know," Stiles stammers. Scott is way too calm, and it's terrifying. "I…uh…so. Extreme shopping cart racing, right? Funny how you thought we were––"

 

"Shut up," Scott snaps, and then he's pulling Stiles close and he's kissing him. The kiss is angry, because Scott is so angry, all teeth and tongue. When Scott pulls back, Stiles thinks he might die, because everything is warm and woozy. "Stay here, Stiles, or I swear, you'll never leave my sight again."

 

Stiles thinks about following him, but Scott is too fast, and he probably actually would go through with that threat. So Stiles just goes back into his house and waits, feeling shittier by the second. He'd just wanted to help, and he'd probably made things worse.

 

~ ~ ~

When Stiles wakes up, there's another body spooning him in the bed, and when he rolls over, he smiles when he sees that Scott is still asleep. He just lays there, staring, for a bit, heart full. He loves Scott so much it's probably abnormal.

 

Then Scott is opening an eye, and he breathes a hoarse, "Good morning," voice raspy. The sound makes Stiles shiver.

 

"Hi," he chirps shyly, unable to keep from smiling. "Did you find it?"

 

"Wendigo's taken care of," Scott nods, eyelids falling shut again. "You're warm." He pulls Stiles closer, tracing the muscles in Stiles' back with his fingertips. "You're also an idiot."

 

Stiles grins. "But I'm your idiot," he offers, and Scott's smile nearly splits his face in half.


End file.
